Isekai wa Ookami
by preussensgloria0
Summary: Seorang bule rasa Indonesia yang cukup pintar. Saat bangun dari tidurnya, seluruh dunia menjadi mamalia. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Zootopia benar-benar ada. Apa yang terjadi?


Isekai wa Ookami

 **Chapter 1**

Namaku Frederick. Jess Frederick William. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Indonesia. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku dinamai begitu. Walaupun aku lahir dan besar di Indonesia, tapi aku bukan orang Indonesia. Aku dan orang tuaku asli Inggris, namun semenjak ayahku bekerja di Indonesia, maka ikutlah aku menjadi orang Indonesia. Aku fasih berbahasa Inggris, tapi juga lancar berbahasa Indonesia. Bahkan aku lancar berbahasa Sunda, karena aku tinggal di lengkaplah aku dijuluki "Sule", alias Sunda bule. Setiap ada orang yang berbicara denganku, mereka langsung memakai bahasa Inggris, tapi kubalas dengan bahasa Sunda. Ya, karena lingkunganku semua orang berbahasa Sunda, aku lebih suka memakai bahasa Sunda daripada Indonesia, apalagi Inggris. Semua itu bisa terjadi karena lahir dan besar di sini.

Aku baru saja selesai -temanku sudah pulang semua. Aku membereskan bukuku, dan bergegas keluar kelas. Aku pergi ke parkiran motor dan mengambil motorku. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang baru datang karena kuliah malam. Aku langsung mengendarai motorku, dan pergi melewati jalan-jalan besar di Bandung yang mulai ramai di akhir pekan. Rumahku ada di perumahan mewah di Jalan langsung membelok ke perumahan tersebut dan masuk ke salah satu rumah besar di situ, rumahku. Aku memarkirkan motorku di samping mobil ayahku dan langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Dad, Mom, I'm home"

"Oh, Honey, kamu sudah pulang. Ayo mandi, terus makan ya" kata ibuku lembut.

"Ya, Ma"ujarku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat makan malam, ayahku berkata. "Sayang, ayah akan ada meeting perusahaan di luar negeri. Kalian baik-baik di rumah ya"

"Berapa lama, yah? "

"Ahh, mungkin sebulan. But, kalian tak apa-apa, kan, di rumah saja? "

"Oh, akan baik-baik saja"ujarku senang.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur itu hari terakhir kuliah, sebelum liburan tahun baru. Untung tugasnya hanya sedikit, jadi bisa bersantai tanpa rasa khawatir. Tanpa terasa aku pun tertidur.

*cling*

*cling, cling*

*CKLAK*

 **Chapter 2**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan badan yang agak menggigil, entah kenapa. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan. Saat aku melewati cermin kamarku, aku sangat terkejut. Seekor serigala cokelat berbadan atletis dan tampan dengan ekor panjang dan aksen gelap putih berdiri dengan dua kaki di hadapanku. Dia mengikuti gerakanku, tunggu! Ada yang aneh, aku langsung memegang tanganku dan kurasakan bulu ,hah,aku...berubah jadi serigala! Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Tunggu, tunggu, Fred, tenangkan dirimu, kau hanya perlu mandi saja, ini pasti efek kelelahan. Aku langsung mandi dan mulai berpakaian lengkap. Saat aku bercermin lagi, sosok serigala itu masih ada! Ini nyata! Oke, aku harus berani bilang ke orang tuaku, walaupun aku agak takut.

Aku turun kebawah dan terkejut melihat ada dua ekor serigala di dapur. Ada serigala putih yang sedang memasak, dan ada serigala hitam yang sedang duduk di meja menyeruput teh. Aku terkejut, dan menyadari bahwa mereka... ayah dan ibuku! Oke, tenang, tenang, itu berarti aku bukan yang sendiri di sini. Aku langsung duduk di meja.

"Halo, sayang, ayo sarapan. Ayah ada berita bagus untuk kita"

"I, iya, Mom"ujarku agak grogi, karena ada serigala yang berbicara denganku.

"Oke, jadi meeting diundur setelah tahun baru, tapi ayah harus ada di tempat sebelum meeting tiba. Ayah tidak bisa tinggalkan kalian lama-lama. Jadi ayah, memutuskan, kalian harus ikut sampai ayah selesai"ujar ayah.

"Kebetulan sekali, Fred juga lagi libur, kan sebulan lebih. Jadi tidak mengganggu kuliah"ujar ibu senang

"Memang meetingnya di mana,yah?"aku memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Oh, di Zootopia, Amerika"ujar ayah tenang.

Tunggu, Zootopia kan, nama film kartun yang tentang hewan berbicara itu,kan? Yang ada kelinci dan rubahnya? Kok, bisa asli ada?...

"Besok kita berangkat, ya. Kemas-kemas deh, dari sekarang"ujar ayah sambil memakan sepotong roti.

"Honey, ibu ada kebutuhan untuk dibawa besok, kamu bisa belikan di supermarket?"tanya ibu.

"Oh, ya, mana Mom"ujarku lalu mengeluarkan handphone dan mencatat.

Aku berangkat ke supermarket mengendarai ada yang berbeda, tetap berpakaian, berbicara biasa, dan lainnya. Hanya saja sudah bukan orang lagi, tapi hewan! Ada kudanil, zebra, singa, macan, rubah, kelinci, semua jenis mamalia yang dulu kutonton di Zootopia. Saat berada di supermarket pun, aku dilayani oleh petugas kasir yang seekor rusa. Tak ada manusia satupun, semua mamalia. Apa yang terjadi?

Malamnya, aku sudah menyiapkan koper dan berusaha tidur, aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Menjadi serigala, orang-orang menjadi mamalia, keberadaan Zootopia, ini aneh sekali. Kuharap semua kembali ke semula besok, tapi esoknya saat perjalanan ke bandara, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Yang kulihat hanyalah hewan-hewan yang hidup seperti manusia biasa, tanpa perubahan selain fisik , lebih baik aku diam dulu, kalau aku mengungkapkan semua yang kutahu, aku bisa dikira gila, stress, dan masuk RSJ.

Saat di bandara pun, para mamalia berseliweran kesana kemari, penerbangan keluargaku sudah diumumkan, kami langsung naik pesawat dan terbang menuju Zootopia.


End file.
